


As time goes by

by Nagitoscrustyahoge



Category: Professional Wrestling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagitoscrustyahoge/pseuds/Nagitoscrustyahoge
Summary: T-this is my first time writing 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺 p-p-pls no hate 🥺🥺🥺🥺 UWU (this is really make first time writing here BUT this is a joke please don’t take it seriously and pardon any mistakes I make, thank you)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/John Cena, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, midoriya Izuku/John cena
Kudos: 5





	As time goes by

**Author's Note:**

> I’m tired hope you enjoy and if you want more let me know

It was John cenas fist day at MHA academy

“U-UWU IM SO SCARED 😦” he thought as he walked through the gate, suddenly Bakutoe appeared “HEY” He growled like a hungry chihuahua “MOVE SHORTY” he pushed past John as he walked by like someone who just shat their pants. “h-hey t-t-THATS m-mean 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺” whispered John “HAAAH WHATBDID YOU JUST SA-“ he was interrupted “ KACHAN STOP! BAD DOG” yelled Izuku. Bukuhoe stoped “WHT NOW EXTRA” Hollered the Pomeranian. Izuku walked towards them “w-w-woah he l-looks so cute 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺” thought John, “I SAID STOP IT KACHAN” yelped Izuku “TCH FINE JUST NEXT TIME DONT GET INTO MY WAY” Screamed bakuhoe, he proceeded to walk away “I’m so sorry about that, how about I take you on a date to make it up to you?” Said deku “ o-o-okay 🥺” said John quietly 

time skip (its 8. Pm)

Izuku walked down to johns house and knocked, John came out in an uwu boy outfit “are you ready?” asked izuku “y-yes 🥺🥺🥺🥺” said John. “HAH” yelled bakuhoe “ BUT I WANTED TO TAKE YOU GUYS OUT BE MY DATES NOW!” he yelled like a toddler ok said them both 

time skip (10 years later)

“Uwu I can’t believe I’ve been with Izuku and bakutoe for 10 years 🥺👉👈” thought John “GET OVER HERE 🥵🥵🥵🥵😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡” screeched bakutoe “ye-yes? 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺” said John “SHUT UP” yelled bakutoe “o-okay 🥺” whispered John then all might appeared “ YOUNG KATSUKI MARRY ME” yelled the old pro hero “ YES SIR 🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵” said bakutoe.   
the end. Oh yea Izuku died because broken bones 


End file.
